


Adding to the directory

by fowo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Headcanons, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines is a dom but also never had robot sex, Rating will change, Sex in later chapters, Tags to be edited, Watching Porn Together, android weirdness, android/human relationships, assholes as people, gavin's gonna change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: RK900 knows a lot about how to please a human sexually. Especially a certain specimen of a human.Neither of them knows how to pleasure an android, however. But they're detectives, and they're gonna figure it out.





	Adding to the directory

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who remembers Gavin calling Nines a "dickless dildo" in veni vidi vici: here's why. when I started writing that fic I thought I'd end up doing ken doll crotch Nines, and then decided that that would deprive me (and you) of a lot of good potential bonin', so I backpaddled heavily. 
> 
> but my heart truly lies with android weirdness and how human/android relationships work, so here's that, now. 
> 
> or, as my beta derry put it: Nines is horny on main

"You know what's weird?" Gavin looked up from the salad he was eating over his desk. (He refused to take his lunch break until he got the work done that needed doing. For all his vices, he was hard working. Nines wondered if his masochistic and workaholic tendencies were related, and filed a query for later.)

"You got toes," said Gavin.

Nines did that little thing that Connor did too, just stared at the middle distance for a moment in utter exasperation. "How is me having toes weird, Detective?" he asked, humoring him against his better judgement.

"I just mean—" Gavin started, chewing his salad and waving his fork around in Nines' general direction. "You don't need 'em, right?"

"We were designed to look as human as possible—" Nines said with a patience he didn't feel, but Gavin interjected.

"You don't have a dick, Nines."

"That's not—" RK900 stopped himself. He frowned. It was true, of course: Though designed to resemble human anatomy as closely as possible, certain things an android simply had no need for were deliberately omitted. Companion or sexual models would of course come with the needed designs, but most models were simply without sex. As it were, gender, too, was a non-issue for most of them, and with their newfound personhood, many androids changed their pronouns. Many, in fact, opted for it/its, seeing no need in human linguistics.

RK900 saw no issue with being male. He also didn't feel the need for genitalia. 

"Think about it," Gavin continued. Considering he had his attention back on his terminal and was typing with the hand he wasn't eating with, he didn't seem like this conversation was a big deal for him. "People are way weird about feet, right? Many people think they're gross and weird and don't like them, or even just fucking looking at them. And then you have the people that have foot fetishes and get really kinky with that shit."

"Humans can turn  _ everything _ into a sexual matter," Nines said reproachfully. "And you certainly are no exception, Detective." 

Gavin's head snapped back toward him. "You sayin' I got a foot fetish, tin can?"

"You brought up the topic."

"I'm jus' sayin'!" Gavin threw up his arms a little. "It's weird that you have toes when nobody's ever gonna see your naked feet anyway!"

"You do."

"Yeah,  _ and _ I see your weird action figure crotch but you still don't got no dick!"

It was a solid enough argument. Nines frowned and ultimately nodded. "True," he admitted. "I suppose if you look at it from this perspective, it is a little weird."

"Told ya," said Gavin, with that self-satisfied smile, and went back to his terminal. 

Nines stared at him a little longer, preoccupied with running through the recorded conversation again in the background and analyzing it.

 

 ҉

 

"Does it bother you?"

The question came as a non sequitur a few days later.

Though there was really no reason to, Nines' mind had lingered on the topic. He had tried and failed to dismiss the prompts that urged him to investigate further. Now, the detective was reclined comfortably on the couch in his living room, cat lounging on his lap and swatting his face with her tail every so often when he stopped petting her. Nines had spent a few minutes taking his vitals into account and chose this moment to start a potentially upsetting conversation.

Gavin looked up from his phone. "What?"

"My lack of genitalia," Nines elaborated coolly. "Does it bother you?"

Gavin frowned, and his hands lowered his phone. "Where's this coming from?" he asked skeptically. 

"The other day you brought it up—" Nines started, but Gavin straightened himself up into a more attentive position and talked over him.

"Have you been thinking about this the  _ entire _ time?"

"I have not been able to terminate the inquiry despite my best efforts," said Nines, which Gavin knew by now was Android for  _ yes _ .

" _ Dude _ ," said Gavin, and shooed the cat from his lap to scoot over toward the end of the couch where Nines was sitting. "I didn't mean like that. You are who you are, right? You having no junk is just as fine as having a dick or pussy, I'm cool with whatever."

Nines knew this. "We cannot have sex in a more traditional way, though," he said, which was closer to the topic he wanted to talk about.

Now Gavin fixed Nines with a stare. "Do you  _ want _ to?" he asked. "I always assumed you were cool with our arrangement."

"I am," Nines assured him. "Please do not misinterpret this conversation. I merely want to check if nothing of our relationship parameters has changed."

"Not for me it hasn't," Gavin said, and Nines nodded and looked like he would just let it rest. But Gavin was a stubborn asshole. 

"What's this about, Nines?" he asked. "You really got upset because you got toes but no dick?"

"Does it not prompt the question as to why?" Nines asked.

"You should probably be happy that CyberLife wasn't fucked in the head enough to imagine you in honeypot missions," Gavin said with a crooked smile.

It clearly wasn't what Nines wanted to hear, if the nonplussed expression on his face was anything to go by.

Gavin felt sorry immediately. He rubbed at his neck. "Err," he muttered. "Look, I'm—I know nothing about androids and you know that, so, this is probably a really shitty question to ask several months into, uh, this— _ us _ , I mean, but, like... Can you even get horny?"

"No, not like a human. Not like you." Nines said it without any ill-intent but Gavin felt himself flush regardless. He knew that Nines picked up on it, too, because he eased his expression some and added, "I like completing objectives. If my objective is to stimulate you sexually, I derive joy from completing it. I do not suppose it is the same at all, though. I do not really have a point of comparison."

Gavin rubbed his hot face. "God, I'm glad you keep the weird android talk out of the bedroom, you sound like an instruction manual," he sneered, because aggression was always easier than being mature. 

"You know I can talk more enticingly if I so choose," said Nines, giving Gavin a sideways glance. His half-smirk told Gavin that he wasn't upset at Gavin's fucking emotional incompetence, and he was thankful for it. 

His mind latched on to something specific, however. "That's also for my sake, right?" he asked. "The dirty talk. It doesn't get you off?"

"Yes and no, in that order," said Nines. "Do not be mistaken however. You are very simple in your desires. It's actually rather gratifying. If I had to work harder to please you it would be a chore, and I do not think I would like that very much."

Gavin groaned. "I get it, I get it, I'm easy,  _ fuck _ . Have I told you today that you're a total asshole?" 

"Three times," Nines nodded, with the facsimile of a smile. It was a scarce expression, and if Gavin felt any disgruntlement, it was gone in an instant. 

"Well yeah, you're an asshole," he said again, for good measure, and extended his hand to grab Nines by the neck and draw him in for a kiss to the lips. 

Nines had learned how to kiss. Gavin had taught him. Androids had little use for it. Nines had explained to him that as far as intimacy was concerned, interfacing was the closest they had. (Making Gavin gape stupidly and ask if that meant that he was  _ fucking _ Connor every day in the bullpen. Nines, who was a proclaimed asshole, did not deny or affirm this, just to mess with Gavin.)

They kissed long enough that Gavin wouldn't have minded taking it a step further, physically at least, and of course Nines picked up on it. Before the android could undo his pants, however, Gavin grabbed his hands and stilled him.

"Hey," he said. "Look. If there's—if there's something you wanna try out or something, you know you can tell me, right?"

"How do you mean?" asked Nines.

Gavin shrugged exaggeratedly, feeling uneasy at the sincerity of the conversation. "I'm an ignorant douche and know nothing about what makes you tick, but if there's anything that gets you off and you wanna try that, hell, I'm game. Is all I'm sayin', you know?"

Nines nodded slowly, LED spinning as he was processing his thoughts. "I will let you know if I come up with something, Gavin," he said, and only then did Gavin let him continue.

 

 ҉

 

It was an annoying little inquiry to the side of his objectives that he didn't know how to get rid of. Like a virus in his systems, all executions he ran through got filtered past it. It was everywhere how. RK900 managed to ignore it for a while, but eventually, he got annoyed. 

The next day that he was in the precinct, he sat at his desk, waiting for a sign of Connor's presence in his peripheral. The moment his predecessor entered the building, trailing after the lieutenant, Nines swiveled around in his chair and walked over. 

"Connor. A moment of your time please," he said. 

Connor was halfway through unpacking the lieutenant's lunch box from a bag. 

"Good morning to you too, RK," Anderson muttered. His face and voice were sleepy. 

"Apologies," said Nines flatly. "Good morning, lieutenant. Connor."

And he looked at his predecessor, LED already spinning yellow as he established a connection. 

Hank looked at the two completely unmoving androids staring at each other and threw up his arms. "Jesus fuck!" he exclaimed. "Talk like normal fucking people, or at least go somewhere private!" 

"That is not necessary, Lieutenant," said Nines calmly. "Our connection is safe, nobody could possibly—"

"Not for  _ your _ sakes, for mine!" groaned Hank. "Having to watch you is fucking creepy when you do the telepathy thing!" 

"It's nothing like that—" Nines tried again, but stopped when Connor rose to his feet and gently dragged him along, out of the bullpen. 

Nines turned his head as they walked. Hank was watching them leave.  _ "What is the matter with the Lieutenant?" _ he asked over their shared connection.

_ "He dislikes watching our transmissions. It makes him feel uneasy." _

_ "That is his problem, not ours—" _

_ "Do you never do anything to placate Detective Reed's whims?" _

That got Nines to fall silent until they were in the break room. Connor, a bit more at ease with human mannerisms by now, stopped by the table and folded his hands on top. His posture was still rigid and upright, but he looked a bit more at ease than Nines, who fell easily into his idling animation of lacing his hands behind his back.

_ "What is it that you needed me for?" _ Connor asked pleasantly. 

_ "It concerns a personal matter, if you will." _ Nines steeled himself.  _ "Please tell me if I'm intruding. I am unsure about the social protocols." _

Connor fixed him with a soft smile; the kind that only the lieutenant and himself seemed worthy of.  _ "I'm sure it's fine. What do you want to ask?" _

_ "I understand you and the lieutenant are in a romantic relationship, yes?" _

_ "That is correct." _

Nines adjusted his stance minutely.  _ "Does this relationship include sexuality, as well?" _

Connor blinked. His LED circled, but stayed blue.  _ "Yes," _ was all he finally said. 

_ "I assume this means it's—" _ Nines hesitated for the shortest amount of time.  _ "—one-sided," _ was the word he then settled for. 

Connor, again, blinked; and this time, Nines was sure the emotion behind it was confusion.  _ "No," _ Connor said.  _ "It's not." _

_ "You do not possess human genitalia," _ Nines said. He said it as a fact, but it sounded a bit like a question. 

_ "I do not," _ Connor agreed.  _ "But that's not a problem." _

Nines supposed the emotion he felt was confusion as well.  _ "I do not understand." _

_ "To be fair, the pre-installed vocabulary at our disposal is lacking," _ Connor said.  _ "Sexuality is a comparatively weak word for it." _

_ "For what," _ said Nines, not quite following. 

Connor smiled.  _ "I found that it's highly pleasurable to have the lieutenant perform simple maintenance." _

Nines was a bit perplexed at that admission.  _ "That is not advisory. The lieutenant is not a qualified technician. _ "

Connor's smile turned a bit sheepish.  _ "It's not exactly maintenance, per se. To be blunt—it's probably not something that was ever intended." _

_ "I do not understand," _ Nines said again, growing exasperated and frustrated. 

Connor promptly lifted his hand and Nines accepted it against his own. Their palms slid easily against each other, skin already peeled back, and just like that, Nines understood. 

He had not yet withdrawn his hand when Detective Reed entered the break room, walking towards the coffee machine. He put his steel tumbler under and punched the button. "Aren't you two on the clock?" he asked. "What are you gossiping about, huh?"

Connor let his hand fall down, and fixed Nines with a knowing look. Nines however was looking only at the detective, gaze following the swift movement of his fingers as he tapped away on his phone as he waited for his coffee. 

 

 ҉

 

The rest of the day, Nines felt like he was running at low capacity. Everything just took a few seconds more to process, to preconstruct, to analyze. Apparently it wasn't bad enough to for any human to notice, but Nines was very frustrated with his lackluster performance, and was glad when his shift was finally over. 

Usually he didn't mind working late or a double shift, or even not going home for a few days at a time. But tonight, by the time Gavin shut down his terminal and grabbed his jacket, Nines rose to his feet as well. 

"I would like to accompany you," he announced. Gavin looked up at him, surprised. 

"Uh," he said, dumbly. "Sure. Just gonna grab something to eat though, no plans."

"That is fine," Nines said.  _ He _ had plans. They included Gavin, even though he didn't know it yet. 

Lieutenant Anderson had already left for tonight, but Connor was still at his desk. He met Nines' gaze when he walked past, and smiled and went so far as giving a little wave. 

Nines wasn't sure of the sentiment, but it felt pleasant nonetheless. 

 

҉

 

RK900 thought he endured the evening rather patiently. He accompanied Gavin to one of the detective's favorite food places, and waited patiently as he ate and drank. 

When RK900 invited himself into his car again after, Gavin didn't ask, and drove them both to his place for the night. 

RK900 had his own apartment in a building exclusively for androids. He frequented it regularly, too —unlike Connor, who had moved in with the lieutenant, both Gavin and RK900 agreed it was better to have some space, should one of them feel like it. Gavin had days where he didn't "feel like people," as he put it, and RK900 often ended up with different shifts.

It was, like all of them, a good arrangement between them. 

They were on the couch together, Gavin comfortably leaned against Nines' side as the android petted both his human and his cat. Both were preferably lounging somewhere on or around him, which filled Nines with a warm emotion that he still failed to put words to. 

"I asked Connor about his and the lieutenant's sex life."

Gavin choked and sputtered. Nines surmised he would not be fatally affected by this and continued talking. 

"As it turns out, there is a way for humans and androids to be, not exactly sexually, but physically intimate—" 

"This is not information I ever wanted!" Gavin yelped over him. 

Nines stared at him. "You expressed interest in the matter of whether or not androids can be sexually stimulated. I researched the topic and am now relaying the information to you. Did your opinion on the matter change since our last conversation? If so, I would like to apologize. We can change the topic."

Gavin had gaped at Nines' through his little monologue and shook his head now, disbelieving. "I just don't wanna," he said, gesturing with his hand, "hav'ta imagine where Anderson sticks his junk, man. Like that's not, no. I don't—God now I imagined it. God. Fuck me. Ugh now the image of old man dick is in my head!"

"Please. You have several websites of  _ old man dick _ in your browser history. Do not pretend it is an unwelcome image," Nines said and pretended not to take great pleasure in Gavin's obvious discomfort at the comment  _ and _ his knowledge of his porn browsing habits.

"Anyway," Nines continued, seemingly unfazed, "I do not have information on what the lieutenant does with his genitalia." That was a lie. Connor had shared a great deal with him through their connection. It had been quite enlightening, though a part of Nines worried about the safety of some of the acts he had seen. 

But Connor seemed fully functional. In the end, the only thing that would really help Nines was to verify the claims for himself. 

And a very important lesson Gavin had taught him was that he "needed to mind his own damn business," and Nines supposed it was a situation that called exactly for this mindset, so Nines decided to let Connor do as he pleased. 

After all, Connor seemed very happy, and fulfilled. Nines was not unhappy or dissatisfied with his and Gavin's sex life. Or rather, his participation in Gavin's sex life. And yet, knowing what he knew now, and seeing Connor's simple smile, Nines felt something akin to... jealousy. 

It was a ridiculous notion, of course. Nines did not wish to share with the Lieutenant what Connor did. Neither did he wish to do any of it with Connor. 

He stared straight ahead at a point in the middle distance as he said, "it seems to be pleasurable for an android to expose their wiring to a human."

He could see Gavin staring hard at him in his peripheral. There was a beat of silence. 

Nines preconstructed several ways Gavin could react.  _ "What the fuck," _ seemed likely, as did  _ "How would that even work" _ as well as  _ "That's fuckin' weird." _

He did not predict what Gavin ended up saying, which was, "Do you wanna try that, then?"

Nines's head whipped toward Gavin quicker than any human could without straining their neck. "You're not opposed?"

Gavin shrugged with one shoulder. "Would be nice to do something for you," he said. "I mean. Does it sound fucking weird? Yeah. But I guess... putting a dick in your mouth must be weird for you, too. Took you weeks until you learned how to kiss like a normal human being, for Christ's sake."

"I'm not human," Nines reminded him patiently. 

"Exactly," said Gavin. "So if you need to, I dunno, do some weird robot stuff to get off, yeah, I'm gonna try."

It was hard to believe the man saying this was the same who threatened to "paint the floor with his brains" in front of the entire precinct upon their first meeting. 

Gavin did look a little uncomfortable about the topic. Or maybe he was just out of his depth. Either way, it was a lot of growth on his part, and Nines felt something very tender in his hard metal and plastic chest.

"I am unsure about the proceedings," Nines said instead of dwelling on the topic, because he knew Gavin did not appreciate talking about it. Anything regarding emotions, really. Nines was a little thankful, because he also was very bad at it. "All evidence points to the process being pleasurable, but I am... I'm—"

It was the shortest pause, but Gavin caught up to it regardless. "Nervous?" he asked, with a soft huff of laughter. "That's normal when you try stuff for the first time, Nines."

Nines regarded him thoughtfully. He supposed that was true in humans, but he wasn't sure if it translated to androidkind. 

"So walk me through this, what exactly is it that you need me to do?" Gavin asked. He had turned his body toward him, phone forgotten on his thigh. His body language was attentive, but relaxed. Nines took it as a sign that his inquiry was genuine. 

"The information I've gathered points to the android opening their chassis and the human accessing the wiring within. It did not look—" Nines stopped himself, starting anew. "I am unsure what the supposed pleasure would be derived from, however, as there are no sensors—" 

"Get your head outta your ass, Nines, Jesus," said Gavin, impatient with his partner's floundering. He got up from the couch to get his laptop from the kitchen table. "You clearly think too much. We're just gonna look it up, alright? So I can see what the hell I'm supposed to do. And then we try, if you wanna."

"I do not follow," said Nines, watching as Gavin flopped back down to the couch and booted up the laptop. 

"Look, if it gets androids off, there's a good chance it gets  _ humans _ off, and that means someone made porn of it. So it's on the internet," Gavin explained, already opening his browser. The fact that his address bar auto-filled the URL for his go-to porn site was something Gavin brusquely ignored. His heart rate spiked when the site itself  _ also _ auto-filled the search bar with "android" as soon as Gavin even clicked on it. Nines considered telling him he should delete his cookies more often if it made him this uncomfortable, but Nines was delighted and so he didn't say anything.

The results the search provided, however, all seemed to be with models that were equipped for intercourse with humans. Gavin frowned as he scrolled through the results before trying a different inquiry. 

After a few of these tries, he had learned that common tags seemed to be  _ wire play _ or  _ USB blasting _ (which actually made Gavin look up and ask if androids really had an USB port. Nines confirmed it just to fuck with him, because he predicted it would be terribly amusing if Gavin ever uttered such in public) and some things that included specific android components, but the serial numbers meant nothing to Gavin, and a side-glance to Nines revealed no visible reaction. 

Finally Gavin clicked on one video, just because the thumbnail looked good: visible was just a portion of an android's neck, with a panel there laid open, showing the blue glowing insides, and several wires running from the top to the bottom. A (presumably) human hand rested alongside the panel, nudging the tip of the index finger beneath a single wire. Teasing, Gavin thought. 

Like a lot of amateur porn, there was something a little bit more charming to the clip. The camera made sure to capture and show off the android before anything really happened. The model was a male KR200 who still wore his LED. Gavin was glad he was lucky enough to find something gay, having mentally prepared himself to sit through some hetero porn for the sake of educating himself, but it  _ was _ a little disconcerting that so many androids shared the same facial model. Gavin remembered the KR200 being on sale in the months before the android revolution, and walking past windows of them on display on the street. Now he was about to watch porn with someone with that exact face, and there was a good chance he might run into the same face again randomly on the street. 

After a bit of schmoozy setup, the android, Charles, bumped their head, causing them to ask their human partner Andrew to check if their wires were still connected correctly. It was weirdly comforting to see that android porn had the same poor excuses for plot, Gavin thought with a grin. They sat down on the couch in a warmly lit living room, Charles reclining comfortably against Andrew's chest as a they bowed their head a little to reveal their neck. Andrew caressed his fingers over their nape, the perfectly sculpted hairline. Under his touch, Charles' skin melted away, revealing the white chassis underneath.

So far, so good. Nothing new here, Gavin thought, though he had never actually seen Nines do that. With his hands, sure; when he interfaced with another android or a computer. Anything else, he didn't really show. Gavin had never thought to ask why, and suddenly wondered if that was rude. Since the revolution, though scarce, it happened that some androids omitted their skin and hair altogether, taking great pride in what they were, and not wishing to appear human at all. 

There was a soft noise when Charles opened a little latch in the back of their neck. It looked quite like the scene from the thumbnail, but Gavin held is breath a little regardless. It wasn't very sexy, though. Not more than opening up a computer. Despite, or maybe because of this, Gavin was curious, and he watched as Andrew carefully brushed his fingers over the exposed wires, just stroking alongside them.

"Everything looks fine," he murmured. The camera zoomed in on the wires and his fingers, and  _ nothing _ about this was sexy, but there was a damn  _ intimacy _ to it that did make Gavin feel a little flushed. Not quite horny yet, but still: something about the way this was filmed, their hushed voices and the warm lights, made it feel like he  _ was _ watching something sexual.

He glanced to Nines, who sat next to him, not moving. That didn't mean anything though; when Nines was concentrating, he usually stopped moving, sometimes wouldn't even blink or emulate breathing because he was just  _ that _ weird. Gavin had gotten used to it a while ago.

His LED was spinning, and that was enough info for Gavin.

When he flicked his gaze back to the movie, Andrew had started to brush his fingers over the wires more insistently, spreading them against their plastic fasteners, and it took Gavin a while to realize that the noises he was hearing were Charles  _ moaning _ . 

It wasn't quite human. The uttering was what a human would make, but it was interlaced with static, and there was a weird clicking and scratching noise that wasn't coming from Charles' mouth but from their chest, audible only because their chassis was open in the back. 

"Holy shit," Gavin muttered under his breath when Andrew on-screen dug in his index and middle finger up to the second knuckle.  _ That _ was something that seemed decidedly sexual.

He glanced at Nines again, but he was still motionless and staring at the screen. With now decidedly porn-sounding noises in the background, moaning and soft purred encouragement, Gavin couldn't help but imagine. Imagine if he could actually do this to Nines. Do it  _ for _ him. Get him worked up like that, moaning under his ministrations. He had never experienced Nines horny before, never heard him moan, because he had been under the assumption that he  _ couldn't _ and that was fine, it really was.

But... seeing this now, knowing it was something they could maybe do...

Gavin wanted, so desperately, to know what it would be like to break Nines' composure like this. 

He didn't even know if androids could come, and maybe he should continue watching the video to find out, but even if they couldn't, even though it seemed torturous to Gavin's all too human mind, he wanted to try and stick his fingers into Nines' wires and work him open. 

Without moving, Nines' eyes flickered over to meet his gaze, and Gavin jumped, feeling caught. 

"You're aroused," said Nines, very matter-of-factly.

Gavin grimaced, and brought his hands up to rub his face. "We're watching porn," he reminded him. "What did you think would happen."

"There hasn't been any copulating," Nines said.

"I can get a hard-on without watching people fuck, Nines, Jesus."

"I mean..." Nines' eyes glanced back toward the screen. By now, the KR200 was slumped forward on the couch, their human braced over them to kiss and and lick over the exposed panel. The way his arm moved, and the wet sounds it made, were all that hinted at some human pleasure taking place. The focus was, singularly, the android. "This isn't what we usually do."

Gavin felt bad looking back at the screen. So he kept his eyes on Nines, which was impossibly easier. "That was the point, wasn't it?" Nines was right of course, his dick was half hard and pressing against the underside of his laptop, and his face and neck and ears were flushed and hot.

"I did not think it would arouse you," said Nines, simply. Unlike Gavin, he was still watching. He was still stiffly poised, and his LED was spinning, and Gavin wanted to know so badly what he was thinking. 

Gavin shrugged with a nonchalance he didn't feel. "That's good though, right?" he said. "Means we can do this." If Fuckface McAnderson and his robo-twink could do the nasty, then fuck if Gavin couldn't. 

"Right now?" asked Nines, and though it seemed an honest question, it shot right into Gavin's dick. 

"Fuck, Jesus,  _ fuck _ ," he wheezed. "Fuck, yeah, if you  _ want _ to—"

"I don't know," muttered Nines, and Gavin imagined his dick deflating like a balloon. "The cervical cavity is vital. Should damage occur, I am unsure about the—"

"You have others, right," Gavin asked, hating himself because he was  _ such _ a selfish bastard. "Other panels?" he elaborated, and tacked on, "we can try a different one. One that's, uh, less risky." And he took a breath. "If you want to! Only if you want to." He let the breath out again. "I, uh. I do want to."

Nines, finally, slowly, moved his entire body towards Gavin. It was a very good body. Tall, strong. Dense, somehow. And perfect in every damn nook and cranny. Gavin wanted to stick his tongue in every last one of them.

"You do?" he asked, as if he really didn't believe it.

"Fuck, Christ, Nines—" Gavin muttered, rubbing his hot face and groaning into his hands. "If I can have  _ that _ —" He jerked his head in the direction of the laptop. "—with you, then, fuck, I don't know why it took you so long to come up with the idea."

Nines looked at him, and Gavin looked back. On the inside, the angel and devil on his shoulders started a bar fight. The devil smashed a bottle over the angel's head, but the angel had brought a gun to a knife fight and emptied the entire clip into the devil and spat on his hole-riddled corpse. Gavin groaned.

"Look, I'm horny right now, I'm sorry. You need to think it over. Take your damn time. It's kind of a big deal, finding out that you can have sex, or, or whatever  _ that _ is---We can always try this later, I don't—I don't want you to fucking rush this, Jesus."

Nines watched him and blinked very slowly. "I like it when you're horny," he said. He said it in that  _ voice _ , too. The " _ humans are so fascinating _ " voice that he had when he put Gavin on a dissecting table and watched as he cut him open and cataloged him inside and out. "It makes you very honest."

"You can't say shit like that," Gavin protested weakly. "It makes me even more horny."

Nines smiled the littlest bit at that; a devious little spark in his eyes as he simply took Gavin by the shoulder and pressed him flat against the couch. The other hand closed the laptop in his lap, and Gavin grunted at the sudden pressure over his cock, and then Nines put the laptop on the floor and put his mouth in its place.

Gavin cursed and stared and moaned, and he held his hand in Nines' neck, right over the spot where that little panel of his sat, rubbing his fingers over it. And he couldn't see, but he felt the skin under his fingers give way until the was caressing smooth plastic, and his fingernails caught in the ridges of it.

 

 ҉

 

They didn't talk about the topic for a while after that. Gavin was positively dying of curiosity, and in the rare occasions that he got to jerk off because Nines wasn't there, his fantasies drifted into a completely new area that he, at 38, had not expected to happen. But suddenly there were new images in his head, images of Nines' exposed wires that he got to play with, breaking him down and making him whimper. Gavin was used to imagining Nines with a dick; sue him, he was only a guy after all. He liked Nines as he was but that didn't mean that sometimes he imagined him with a nice cock that could plow him. 

Now, though, Gavin's mind drifted to the idea of opening Nines up between his legs, and no he didn't know if that was how it worked, but fuck, it made Gavin hard as steel to imagine sliding his cock between the wires there and get them both off. 

The evidence of that fantasy was washed down the drain, and Gavin leaned his head against the tiles of his shower as he slowly came down. It probably wasn't how it worked, all porn he had looked up since the initial discovery of wire play (and that meant: all he could find) was mostly mutual masturbation. 

But still. When Nines went down on him, Gavin could just reach that panel. People had done it, he'd seen it. He wanted it. It was fucking perverse probably and had someone told him that he'd jizz his pants over the idea like a teenager a few years ago, he'd have shanked them. 

But here he was, rubbing one out to the fantasy of playing with Nines' wires, and wondering when, if at all, Nines would address the topic again. 

What he really could do to please his android partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, consider leaving a comment, because those are soul food.


End file.
